battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hip Hop Cat (Super Rare Cat)
Hip Hop Cat is a Super Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule. True Form increases his health, attack power, and chance to slow Red enemies. Cat Evolves into Dancing Flasher Cat at level 10. Evolves into Can Can Cat at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros * Moderate health. * High attack power. * 40% chance to slow down movement of Red Enemies in normal and evolved form, 60% in True Form. * Cheap to summon. * True form greatly increases health, attack power, and slow chance. Cons * Slow attack animation. * Single target. * Gets knocked back easily. Strategy/Usage * This unit has moderate slow time and slow chance (120f or four seconds), which can be very effective against enemies such as Bore and One Horn due to their short ranges. However, if not protected correctly, he may be interrupted mid-attack. * He is not only used for anti-red purposes, as he has a very high DPS for his price range (around 4000). If you use him with Neo Psychocat, Bahamut Cat, and Paris Cat, you can kill a Nimoy Bore in only 30 seconds. * Due to his many knock backs and long recharge time between attacks, it is possible for player to save up money using him at the start of a game. He is especially useful when there are Doge Darks rushing to your base. Don't forget to send meatshields to protect him if required! * Can Can Cat has very high health and DPS for its price (over 50,000 for both at level 40). It's great as an early to mid-game damager, and can still pull its weight later on. It also really sticks it to Red enemies, having the same effect timer as Oda Nobunaga (with substantially better health, damage, and spammability). Get in one good hit, and you'll ruin the day of just about any Red enemy there is. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $450 *Chapter 2: $675 *Chapter 3: $900 Upgrading Cost Stats Catfruit Evolution Appearance *Normal Form: Looks like a Cat with a somewhat long body. Prances about. Attacks by moving his body in a hypnotic fashion, then smacking the enemy. *Evolved Form: Prances naked with a different style, also holds two fans to cover its nether regions in order to keep the game rating safe. However, in that case, its attack is quite unfortunate. *True Form: Now hides its lower body under a dress. Has lingerie on, as well as what looks to be a feather on its head. Its movement (and name) is a reference to the Can-Can. Gallery hiphopcatdescription.png|Normal form description (EN) dancingflashercatdescription.png|Evolved from description (EN) cancancatdescription.png|True form description (EN) Screenshot_2016-10-23-14-14-04.png|Normal form description (JP) Screenshot_2016-10-23-14-14-11.png|Evolved form description (JP) Screenshot_2016-10-23-14-14-17.png|True form description (JP) Hip Hop Cat Attack Animation.gif|Hip Hop Cat's attack animation Dancing Flasher Cat Attack Animation.gif|Dancing Flasher Cat's attack animation cancancatattackanimation.gif|Can Can Cat's attack animation Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/033.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a5%cd%a5%b3%a5%b6%a5%a4%a5%eb ---- Units Release Order: '<< Delinquent Cat | Kotatsu Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Super Rare Cats Category:Anti-Red Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form